Talk:Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals
Amaterasu? When Sasuke used standard Fire Release to attack Haku's mirrors, Haku said it would "take much more heat than that to melt this ice." Would Amaterasu or Blaze Release Techniques be able to melt these mirrors?--Dusk-sama (対談) 11:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't a forum. Yatanogarasu 11:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::doesn't mean you can't answer me.--Dusk-sama (対談) 22:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::But to answer would invite you or others to debate said answer, which would not improve the article. ''~SnapperT '' 02:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::then kindly direct me to a place where I can get my answer.--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::http://www.google.com/ ''~SnapperT '' 17:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Please stop answering each other's comments in such a forum-like way, THIS IS NOT A FORUM. Perplathi (talk) 17:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Latent Space/Time ability? Have you guys ever thought of editing the article to add in an assumption of this ability being Space/Time related? What are your thoughts on this? I know a lot on this sight is strong assumption and the way the mirrors have been used imply there is a Space/Time aspect involved. A good example is when Haku stops Kakashi from harming Zabuza, he is far away but creates a mirror next to them and then gets inside of it and jumps out to intercept the attack. If he could have gotten to where Kakashi and Zabuza were with just jumping, why did he create the mirror? Another perfect example is when he creates a mirror in the air and somehow gets inside of it and then attacks Sai. It seems like wherever he creates a mirror, he can teleport, similar to Minato's Hiraishin and the required seal. Just wondering what your thoughts are on this in regards to adding this tidbit of information to trivia. fan (talk) 01:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Assumption? = No instantly. It was high-speed movement, not space—time ninjutsu.--Cerez365™ 01:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Then what exactly is the point of having the mirrors? If it is just high speed movement, why did Haku need to get inside the mirror, then jump out to defend Zabuza? Wouldn't that be wasting time? I don't want to discuss this like a "forum", was just wondering what some of the mods/admins thought of this.fan (talk) 01:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Using the reflection of the mirrors allows Haku to move at literal light speed. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) So wouldn't that entice/imply a Space/Time aspect to the technique? If he is using the "reflection" of the mirror to instantly move to one spot to another, that isn't high speed movement(ie; his legs). He could have easily used "high speed movement" and jumped in the air and destroyed Sai's bird but he chose to do it with a mirror because it was much faster, IMO. Create a Mirror, teleport into it, attack. Same thing with Kakashi and Zabuza, if it was just high speed movement, he did not need the mirror at all to intercept Kakashi's attack, he could just use his feet. As I said, I don't want to discuss this like a forum, I just wanted to throw this idea out there so I will leave it at that. Thank you to anyone that takes the time out to read this though. Bye Fan (talk) 01:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) It's not a Space-Time technique. It's simply fast movement, that's it. @ShounenSuki Source? When did it say it allowed for light speed movement? The article does say that he gets slower over time, but shouldn't that be in there too? To close, Space-Time techniques are not high speed techniques, at all. They're not even speed due to the fact that they happen instantaneously, thus ignoring the time aspect. It's a reflection of light, which is speed based. Haku doesn't 'instantly' appear there, he would simply be there as fast as possible with speed. And how do you know if he could have gotten to Sai where he was? He was far too high up for him to reach by simply jumping. Skitts (talk) 03:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :@151.198.113.207: Space–time techniques literally bend space and time, allowing for instantaneous teleportation. Haku doesn't do this. He uses the reflections on his mirrors to achieve speeds as fast as that of light. He still has to traverse the distance between the mirrors, no matter how fast he does this. As long as he actually has to move between two places he uses speed, not space–time. :@Skitts: The source is the Makyō Hyōshō article from the first databook. It's in my list of translations. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::If I remember correctly, Sasuke was able to wound Haku in transit or maybe it was follow his movements. If it were a space-time technique, he wouldn't be able to do that without being a sensor. Even then his chakra would disappear and then reappear suddenly as in the fight (Tobi vs. Fū and Torune).Cerez365™ 12:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Ahh, this is all confusing. I don't really understand the reflection part of what ShounenSuki said and "speed" still does not answer why he needed a mirror to get to Zabuza when Kakashi was about to kill him. If it was just speed, what is the purpose of the mirror? Does the Databook explain in more detail the "reflection" aspect of the technique or is it just stated? It is kind of confusing but thank you guys for posting!! I'm gonna go read some Databook translations. As for Skitts, I do agree with you about the jumping part with Sai. Haku probably could not reach him just by jumping. That's where the mirror and how he got into it comes into play. If he can't reach Sai, how does he reach the mirror which is above him? Is it just the "reflection"? I am gonna go read this Databook entry lol. Sorry forgot to sign in my last post. After rereading the chapter with Sai, it's also interesting to note that there are two mirrors, one on the ground, one in the air. What exactly is the point of doing this if the technique isn't instantaneous? After he destroys Sai's birds and they fall down, Haku can be seen in the mirror on the ground. The way I see it, which may very well be wrong, is he creates a mirror on the ground and one in the air, gets inside the one on the ground, teleports via the Space-Time possibility, then attacks. Another possibility would be that he creates a mirror in the sky, teleports into it, then creates one on the ground to get down safely. It would explain PERFECTLY why he need a mirror in order to intercept Kakashi's attack. Why exactly did Haku need the mirror to get to Kakashi? When his technique is used in Dome style, it's to confuse the enemy. If it was just speed, he didn't need the mirror at all to reach Kakashi, it's something faster than speed. There is NO NEED for two mirrors if he is simply using "speed" to get inside the mirror in the sky(which is unlikely because of the high altitude). Why does he need a mirror on the ground to get inside of a mirror in the air? It's not like he is using the full technique and trapping his opponent in a dome to confuse them. This is just speculation and nothing concrete but Haku "covering the distance between mirrors" definitely doesn't seem correct. Or Kishimoto changed the way the mirrors originally worked but it is very confusing. Fan (talk) 04:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :You have trouble reading, don't you? :Let me explain it as clearly as possible: Haku does not teleport. He moves between mirrors at speeds up to and including light speed, using the reflections. It has always worked this way, hence why Sasuke was able to intercept Haku. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I can read, by the way. What I said, and what I will restate, is that the "reflection" aspect of the technique doesn't make any sense at all. How exactly does he use the reflection of a mirror to transport between mirrors? You repeating what you said still does not explain how the reflection conjures up "light speed". You said in one of your previous posts that the distance between the mirrors still has to be covered, so my question is, what is the point of the mirrors when not using the technique in a dome format to confuse enemies? WHY did he need a mirror to stop Kakashi if it's just his speed? If the "lightspeed" is created by the reflection, well how? Why does two mirrors reflecting cause Haku to gain "lightspeed"? It doesn't make sense. ::I KNOW he uses speed to move between the mirrors but there have also been cases like Kakashi about to attack Zabuza and Sai's squad being attacked from the mirror in the air, that don't make sense. ::Excuse me for the tone of this post, but you implied that I could not read when that surely isn't the case.fan (talk) 16:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: It seems as though people become troubled when others legitimately counter their beliefs on this website and then they proceed to insult you.. so on that note, I won't be responding anymore. It is clear that you guys don't agree with me and that is fine, I'll just continue believing it's S/T related anyway.. just like the majority of the community(on NF at least). Thank you all for your replies.Fan (talk) 17:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No, we get annoyed when we state the same thing repeatedly. :l You aren't 'legitimately countering beliefs', you're completely misunderstanding things. Light reflecting off of a mirror still moves at the speed of light. Why the heck do you need to ask "why" that happens? Do you ask why a ninja can shoot flames out of their mouth by just performing some intricate hand movements? No, because it's a work of fiction. It's simply a part of Haku's technique. It's not his speed. it's the speed provided by usage of the technique. The 'point' of the mirrors is that it allows him to reach places as fast as possible with speed. He simply formed the mirror near his target, allowing him to super speed to it. In the Sai example, all he did was form it in the sky above him. I don't get what is so confusing for you. That's it. He just uses his Ice Release to create one up there and "reflect" himself there at a maximum of light speed. Skitts (talk) 18:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No technique exists that can defeat this technique? It is said that no technique exists that can defeat this technique. Whether that is true or not, there are shinobi who can finish off this technique and it's users. Just put powerful fire release users like Madara Uchiha or even the current Sasuke, or extremly strong and fast shinobi like A ot the Third Raikage, or the ones possessing extremely dangerous ninjutsu like Ōnoki or Mū. Finish. Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Susanoo or the Raikages' Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop or Hell Stab or the Tsuchikages' Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. I'll give more if you want to. Even a small portion of the Nine-Tail's power,the intial jinchūriki form was able to finish this. So isn't it illogical to say that no technique can defeat this technique? (talk) 16:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :All of that is an assumption because none of them have ever been pitted against, and as such have never defeated this technique. The article is copied directly from the databook entry, that's why that bit about about no technique being able to defeat it is there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Speed of light If this Ninjutsu description says he can move at the speed of light, then why dosen't he? He could have countered naruto's assault easily, and killed them, with the amount of force traveling at that speed can cause. More importantly, anything that could travel at the speed of light If one were able to move information or matter from one point to another as fast as light, then according to special relativity, there would be some inertial frame of reference in which the signal or object was moving backward in time. This is a consequence of the relativity of simultaneity in special relativity, which says that in some cases different reference frames will disagree on whether two events at different locations happened "at the same time" or not, and they can also disagree on the order of the two events (technically, these disagreements occur when the spacetime interval between the events is 'space-like', meaning that neither event lies in the future light cone of the other).25 If one of the two events represents the sending of a signal from one location and the second event represents the reception of the same signal at another location, then as long as the signal is moving at the speed of light or slower, the mathematics of simultaneity ensures that all reference frames agree that the transmission-event happened before the reception-event.25--Aeonophic (talk) 19:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic